Esculpiendo neviscas
by Karmalaa
Summary: ¿Qué fue de Edward tras el término de la historia? Alguien en Suburbia está dispuesto a cambiar su solitario futuro para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_Adoro a Tim Burton. De todas sus películas, fue "Eduardo Manostijeras" la que más me marcó. Seguro que no soy la primera que se pregunta qué fue de Edward tras el final de la historia._

_Todos los personajes, a excepción de la nueva creación, pertenecen a Tim Burton y Caroline Thompson._

* * *

**_Esculpiendo neviscas_**

La nieve seguía siendo igual de blanca y suave. Como cada año por esas fechas el invierno entregaba dicha sofisticada tarjeta de visita manifestándose en cada palmo de las acercas, tejados y jardines del tranquilo barrio residencial.

Suburbia se preparaba en la esperada víspera para la gran noche. La Navidad estaba al caer y todos los vecinos se esmeraban con entusiasmo decorando las viviendas a un uso diferente; el despilfarro colorista estaba permitido, puesto que cualquier unión cromática era agradecida por los ojos colectivos que preferían obviar la oscuridad con la que la ciudad era coronada.

Las familias concluían los preparativos reuniéndose en torno a la mesa para recibir copiosas cenas rodeados de regalos mientras la helada continuaba.

Habían pasado muchos años, era cierto, pero nadie olvidaba. Aunque la mayoría de los que le habían visto ya no estaban, su memoria seguía presente en el recuerdo de los allegados.

Nadie hablaba de la nieve. El césped no servía de soporte para mullidos muñecos, ni era empleada como artillería en infantiles batallas. Era como un secreto a voces su origen y el mal que podría desatarse si alguien se atrevía a nombrarlo.

Sophie colgó el teléfono y suspiró desde la ventana del salón. Todo estaba preparado para una velada entrañable, aunque la nochebuena le ofrecía recuerdos más bien amargos. Se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de la abuela Kim, y la echaba incluso aún más de menos.

Giró su bola de cristal entre las manos, dejando que las pequeñas perlas de corcho blanco flotaran sobre el agua, simulando los copos descendiendo del cielo y desplegándose sobre el paisaje en miniatura. A ella sí que le fascinaba la nieve y no comprendía por qué ni siquiera sus padres se atrevían a mencionarla.

Pero Sophie tenía un secreto guardado desde niña. Recordaba aquella noche en la que escuchó el mejor cuento de toda su vida. Con el mismo creció hasta convertirse en una distinguida jovencita, mas en fechas próximas a su decimoséptimo cumpleaños la tragedia arrolló la feliz Navidad llevándose a la abuela. Aún podía palpar el calor de sus arrugadas manos entre las suyas y la mirada ciega buscándola mientras la anciana le repetía por última vez lo que en tantas ocasiones había asegurado.

_Él es una buena persona. Carece de manos, no de corazón._

Las carreteras estaban cortadas por la tormenta y el aeropuerto había sido cerrado por precaución, así que aquella sería la primera cena navideña que tendría que pasar sola. Ni sus padres ni su hermano llegarían a tiempo a la reunión anual en la casa familiar.

Puso algo de su música favorita y dejó la bola sobre el tocadiscos, sirviéndose pavo a continuación. Pero con cada segundo que transcurría algo la llamaba a lo lejos. Era soñadora, intuitiva y exploradora, por algo se estaba formando para ser periodista.

Tomó un grueso abrigo con el que protegerse y salió al exterior. El cielo estaba oscuro, las luces de las casas colindantes alumbraban las calles ahora desiertas, y pequeñas láminas de hielo acudían ávidas de caricias a fundirse sobre su cara.

Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía por la sensación del agua helada bañándole el rostro, girando sobre los zapatos y elevando las manos hacia el infinito. A medida que el giro ganaba en intensidad, agudizó el oído.

Con cada mota de escarcha podía escuchar un sonido metálico. Cesó el movimiento, prestando toda su atención a lo que levemente había percibido, comprobando que se hacía ligeramente más nítido si daba un paso al frente.

¿Era eso lo que la llamaba? Olvidó cerrar la casa con llave, saliendo del jardín en dirección a las afueras. Como movida por unos hilos invisibles avanzó poseída por la extraña melodía intermitente y las corrientes de nieve que se acentuaban.

Pronto su andar fue interrumpido por una vieja puerta de hierro oxidado. Con las manos aferradas a los barrotes contempló lo que se alzaba ante ella: la vieja mansión abandonada a la que le habían prohibido terminantemente acercarse desde pequeña.

El desolado edificio ejercía en Sophie la inevitable fascinación de lo vetado. Pero ya era una joven adulta y su curiosidad insaciable pudo con las antiguas pautas impuestas. Metió la mano forzando la cerradura hasta que ésta cedió y el portal se entreabrió con un sobrecogedor crujido.

El camino que se alzaba ante ella era empinado; pareciese una pista de patinaje de grandes proporciones por todo el hielo acumulado ajeno a pisadas de visitantes. Las diminutas huellas dejadas por la nieta de Kim fueron las primeras que el sendero recibía en casi 70 años.

Ella no salía de su asombro; si todos aseguraban que el castillo no contaba con morador¿por qué todo estaba tan cuidado? La sobria fachada del caserón servía de colofón a un maravilloso jardín, el más original que había contemplado.

Setos y árboles recortados en sutiles formas surgían de todos lados: una bailarina de ballet, un cuervo, una gárgola… Se acercó hasta las mismas con los ojos bien abiertos, rodeándolas.

Era increíble la precisión con la que habían sido podados. En la tez compuesta de hojas de la bailarina se podían percibir el relieve de los labios, tan realistas que parecían hablar por sí solos. Estuvo tentada de tocarla para buscar su calor, mas algo hizo que no siguiera al nuevo impulso.

De soslayo distinguió un ventanal en lo alto. La nevada allá era más fuerte, y al seguir la trayectoria de la misma comprobó que su origen estaba justo en aquel punto; del interior de la casa manaban oleadas de polvo de diamante, las cuáles eran transportadas por el viento y esparcidas en los alrededores.

Dio con la puerta de entrada y penetró al no estar abierta. Dentro del edificio la temperatura descendía en comparación a la de las afueras. Maravillada, Sophie supo que ello se debía a la peculiar constitución de muebles y mensaje. Las columnas eran de hielo, los sillones también, y un reguero de esculturas de cristal guiaban hasta el hacedor.

La sinfonía de metal ya era tan intensa que cortaba de sólo oírla. Con el alma en un puño se asomó a la última habitación de la planta, asomándose a la misma.

Entonces pudo ver al hombre del que tanto su abuela le había hablado, el personaje ficticio que había atribuido a la demencia propia de la edad, aunque la niña que seguía viva en su interior se resistía a dejar de creer en la fábula.

La satisfacción y emoción la embargó al verle en forma de carne, huesos y tijeras: sus cabellos eran negros y rebeldes, encrespados. Su piel, pálida como las estrellas, estaba surcada de profundas cicatrices… Sus ojos oscuros al igual que la vestimenta eran cálidos, y estaban fijos en su nueva creación, ocupados en darle gracia a un bloque de hielo.

Sus dedos eran largas y afiladas máquinas que le hacían a la vez vulnerablemente humano y monstruoso. Él sabía lo que era, y que por ello debía seguir como había hecho desde entonces, a solas con sus inertes compañeros.

Dejó de tallar en la helada roca unos segundos al escuchar los ecos de los cortos pasos y aspirar el olor a vainilla de los cabellos. No se giró para mirar a la casual invitada.

Una voz delicada le llamó, segura y dulce.

- ¿Qué estás esculpiendo… Edward?

La miró. Su rostro dibujó una extraña sonrisa producto de la inexpresividad facial.

- Nada en concreto. A Kim le gustaba la nieve, quiero que llegue hasta ella.

Se sobrecogió por la declaración. Ya de cerca pudo ver efectivamente que el hombre carecía de manos. Quiso entonces comprobar que las palabras de la abuela eran ciertas.

El gesto tímido de la criatura era enternecedor. Tras tanto tiempo huyendo del contacto humano parecía no rechazarlo, más bien todo lo contrario. Se situó ante la nueva figura inacabada refugiándose entre sus brazos.

Y allí, cobijada sobre su pecho, escuchó el corazón. Latía lleno de bondad, inocencia y soledad.

- No tengas miedo. – le susurró. – Yo haré que no vuelvas a estar solo nunca más.

Edward, primeramente confundido, rememoró el abrazo de Kim, y por unos breves momentos fue como si volviese a tener a su amor humano junto a él. La rodeó con cálida piel y frías tijeras, formando una maraña sólida repleta de sinceridad.

Lo dicho por Sophie no era una mera frase lanzada al aire. Ella tenía su vida y sus necesidades; él no era un ser como los demás.

Y por ello se esforzaría, y dedicaría los cuatro días que iba a permanecer en Suburbia a cerrar lo que su abuela tuvo que abandonar sin concluir…

Mientras observaba los instrumentales en las estanterías, se dijo que el creador debió dejar en algún lado indicaciones con las que poder reanudar el proceso desde el principio. Sería tal vez una osadía, pero estuvo completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Le daría a Edward un compañero como él que pudiera comprenderle: incompleto, encantado… inmortal.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

A veces, cuando era niña, Sophie se tendía sobre el césped del jardín y jugaba a imaginar conceptos a partir de las cambiantes formas de las nubes. Veía así un ejército de pomposos y blancos dragones atravesar el cielo, seguido de un comité de sirenas, dinosaurios y cuantos otros entes su cabeza estuviese dispuesta a recrear.

Si la sesión era satisfactoria y los cúmulos de agua evaporaba contribuían a ello, entonces pasaba a otra distracción que la absorbía por completo: cerraba los ojos y pensaba en el infinito.

¿Por qué los mayores no podían explicarle lo que era?

Se imaginaba cómo sería aquella casa en la que vivía o el barrio colindante al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro, y al otro, y al otro… Así los años corrían cuáles liebres en una progresión interminable. Pasaban los minutos y Sophie seguía imaginando que habría otro mañana, y uno más, hasta que se cansaba. Pero incluso aunque se aburriera de imaginarlo y decidiese parar, habrían más días, nunca terminaría.

Entonces se levantaba abruptamente del suelo muy asustada y corría hacia el interior, allí donde estaba a salvo con los juguetes y la reconfortante presencia de su madre, quien quizás no le había querido explicar el concepto porque también se había visto frustrada en su intento de concebirlo.

Ahora que ya era adulta solía recrear esos momentos ya pasados, pese a volver a quedarse estancada imaginariamente en uno o dos mil años por delante de su presente.

Edward no había sido niño, ni había sopesado las implicaciones del transcurso del tiempo porque tampoco se haría viejo. En una ocasión el inventor, su creador, le había explicado que hacía muchísimo la luna y el sol eran amigos, pero que ambos amaban a la tierra y no soportaban compartirla. Así que llegaron a un acuerdo por el que cada uno podría estar a solas con la supercicie multicolor durante unas horas.

Cuando luna y tierra se unían, el sol debía esperar sin interrumpir, y viceversa. El astro de plata, símbolo del romance, camelaba a la amante tiñendo sus dominios de pequeños destellos de diamante; por el contrario el sol le proporcionaba calor y confort, así como el privilegio de observarse a sí misma gracias a la luz que de él emergía.

El hombre de manostijeras no envejecía, no tenía que preocuparse del más allá desconocido, tan sólo de saludar cada jornada a la luna y al sol, sus dos únicos confidentes, aquéllos que nunca le fallarían mientras siguiera el orden del universo.

Había aprendido mucho de las personas durante su corta estancia en el pueblo. Sus costumbres eran extrañas, formando un complejo trazado de relaciones y tabúes. Quizás era la inocencia demostrada ante todas y cada una de las facetas de la vida cotidiana lo que atraía y espantaba a los vecinos.

Era como un infante en un cuerpo ya formado, una pesadilla en medio del más dulce de los sueños. Una máquina de procurar dolor físico adjunta a un corazón en el que maldad era una palabra sin sentido.

En el imperio de las homogéneas masas ser distinto era un pecado, y la solución más asequible sin duda era aislar, discriminar, suprimir.

Al igual que un niño reconoce instintivamente a la muerte, sin haber escuchado nunca hablar de ella con anterioridad observando el cuerpo inerte de su pez (1), Edward comprendió que no formaba parte del conjunto.

Sin embargo estaba vivo, y por tanto tenía arraigada la supervivencia. Su voz interior le dictó que debía permanecer en casa, allí donde nadie turbaría su llana paz. Por eso sabía que esa chica que tanto se parecía a Kim también estaba fuera de la masa, porque nadie acudía a la mansión sin un buen motivo.

De nuevo su rostro se desfiguró levemente al crearse una sonrisa, adoptando la apariencia de un muñeco cuyas baterías están a punto de agotarse.

- ¿Quieres ver la mansión?

Ella conrespondió con igual gesto, enlazando el brazo al suyo.

- Me encantaría.

Abandonaron la sala del ático en la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dedicándose a recrear en fríos volúmenes los amigos de los que carecía, y los seres a los que ya no vería, con la intención de desempolvar cada uno de los rincones de aquel mágico entorno.

_(1)Kill Bill 2, de Quentin Tarantino_

_

* * *

_

Nunca había visto lugar semejante, era como caminar por los mundos de Lewis Carroll despierto y sin necesidad de libros: arañas de las más variadas morfologías diseñaban sus telas quedando éstas congeladas por los efectos de la escarcha. Sophie contemplaba absorta los sólidos polígonos, formando cortinajes de hielo que colgaban a la usanza de lámparas desde los techos.

Las habitaciones eran abundantes y espaciosas, como un laberinto en el que cualquiera podía perderse huyendo de un minotauro inexistente, temeroso en cualquier caso de verse obligado a salir de allí. ¿Cómo podían los demás sentirse recelosos del encanto y la nostalgia que inspiraba la vieja casa?

Él hacía de perfecto anfitrión formando parte del edificio. Todo cuanto allí había recordaba a su persona, y viceversa. Su ajustado traje de cuero negro acrílico rematado por hebillas parecía haber sido remendado por el olvido o las prisas, empezando a ser evidentes las muestras de deterioro.

Sophie recalaba en dichos detalles a medida que avanzaban. Tenía mucho que hacer para que las horas que restasen de oscuridad fuesen provechosas.

- Llevame al laboratorio. - le pidió.

Recorrieron la distancia a paso veloz, empleando Edward uno de sus afilados dedos metálicos para abrir la cerradura. La exclamación de asombro en ella se propagó con el eco, rebotando la suave voz contra las paredes de la monumental máquina.

Rodeó con los labios entreabiertos su perímetro, recalando en cada parte del mecanismo y en cada tuerca pendiente de un ajuste.

- Necesitamos luz... ¡Mucha luz! - exclamó, entusiasmada.

Él caminó, tanteando por las paredes hasta dar con el control central. Al tratar de activar la palanca principal brotó del panel una serie de chispas electricas, a lo que la descendiente de Kim acudió para evitar males mayores.

- Tranquilo, yo lo haré. Podrías hacerte daño con la corriente.

La sala parecía mucho más amplia ahora que podían verla con detenimiento. Asombrada percibió cómo estanterías pobladas de manuscritos yacían por doquier, y supo que allí se encontraba la respuesta.

A pocos metros a su izquierda, el escritorio del inventor esperaba que alguien volviera a escribir sobre su pulida superficie ahora grisácea debido a la polvareda. Las plumas aguardaban en sus recipientes de tinta seca, y un montón de papeles apilados acumulaban igual cantidad de inmundicia que el resto del mueble.

Tomó unas cuántas de esas páginas; parecían haber sido relatadas a mano con letra cuidada y exquisita. A pesar de la antigüedad del trazo no le supuso problema leerlo en voz alta.

_La culminación de mi sueño ha llegado, pronto obtendré lo que siempre deseé... Todo está preparado para Edward, mi noche, y Alphred, mi día._

Sophie releyó de nuevo la última frase, mirando a su compañero, el cuál tampoco entendía el significado de dichas palabras.

- Edward... mi noche. - musitó.

Cogió el resto de las hojas que no habían sido encuadernadas por la repentina muerte y leyó con avidez, en búsqueda de más datos y revelaciones.

_Lo necesario queda almacenado en el compartimiento D-21 y D-22. Como nos narra la naturaleza, reina lo oscuro, luego la luz nace, por tanto Edward será el primogénito._

Las manos de la chica acercaron aún más a su rostro el papel al desentramar el enigma.

_Y para que el proceso se culmine, el toque de humanidad habrá de ser entregado: una gota de sangre de aquel que noble sea en espíritu, y una lágrima de aquel que desee de corazón el nacimiento._

Levantó la vista del documento clavándola en él: si Edward encarnaba la madrugada con su apariencia claroscura, otro debía haber permanecido a la espera más de medio siglo para ver, literalmente, la luz de un nuevo amanecer.

Se incorporó situándose ante la maquinaria, y fue buscando en su superficie unas siglas concretas.

- B-34... B-39... C-15... D-18...

Respiró, al fin tranquila.

- D-22, aquí es...

El hombre incompleto volvió a hacer uso de sus prodigiosas extremidades, forzando a modo de palanca la obertura oxidada. Tras forcerjear ésta se abrió, logrando plasmar en ambos el mutismo ante la emoción y la sorpresa.

Allí se encontraba el cuerpo perfecto de otro ser humano en suspensión. Su piel también era blanca, sus cabellos eran de un tono rubio cercano al del trigo, y también carecía de manos. Cuchillos de cortas longitudes y grosores remataban las terminaciones superiores de su fisonomía.

Entre los dos lo sacaron de allí, y tras armarse con un plano Sophie le indicó que debían depositarlo en el inicio del mecanismo. Confió en su intuición y en la suerte para que su osadía no resultara catastrófica.

Dio con un pequeño dispositivo una vez hubieron cerrado la compuerta y dejado al ser inerte dentro del aparato. Entonces ella supo lo que hacer. Acercó la yema de su dedo corazón derecho a las tijeras de Edward, y aunque éste trató de impedirlo, asustado, presionó sobre la afilada punta, brotando la sangre espesa y escarlata.

Acarició su rostro pálido irregular y cicatrizado, formulándole la última de las preguntas, aquella que decidiría el futuro para el habitante más antiguo de Suburbia.

- ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo, Edward?

Una lágrima cristalina resbaló por las mejillas de éste, lenta y pausadamente.

- No estar solo.

Sophie la recogió con su dedo herido, mezclándose ambos líquidos. Depositó el elixir obtenido sobre el dispositivo, y con un gran estruendo la maquinaria se activó.

Pasaron muchas horas en las que contuvieron la respiración abrazados el uno al otro, acurrucados a pies de una amplia ventana. Sin previo aviso todo terminó, y el sepulcral silencio les rodeó con su velo. Ella se incorporó, mirando hacia el horizonte segundos antes de abrir la compuerta final de la cadena de creación...

Ante ellos una nueva criatura despertó, observándoles con sus ojos azules como un lago en primavera, sumergidoen la felicidad innata del que acaba de conocer a sus hacedores.

Y mientras Edward seguía sin poder articular sonido alguno, la muchacha procedió a cubrirle con las ropas que había encontrado en los viejos arcones de la habitación contigua. Le ayudó a ponerse en pie, quedando rodeada por las esbeltas figuras de los dos manostijeras.

Había hecho realidad parte del proyecto del desaparecido inventor. Éste había querido dotarles a ambos de un cuerpo normal, mas no pasaría al no estar sus conocimientos a la altura.

Era mejor así: precisamente en la carencia residía lo genial, lo único, lo que les hacía semejantes, especiales e inseparables.

- Dale la bienvenida a Alphred, Edward... Dale la bienvenida al día.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Cuando el cansancio acumulado por el desplazamiento a su ciudad natal, el anuncio de la imposibilidad de su familia para acudir a la cena, y los sobresaltos emocionales de su aventura se unieron en una vertiginosa avalancha de agotamiento, Sophie decidió que era mejor dormir unas horas a fin de poder aprovechar mejor lo que le restara en la mansión.

Deambuló por las habitaciones portando un candelabro en la mano. Cada vez que abría una puerta era como si se introdujera en mundos de ensueño, sintiéndose como una Alicia en el moderno País de las Maravillas.

Ahí todo era al revés de lo convencional, y por tanto, encantadoramente familiar, como si estuviera atravesando físicamente los pasajes de sus fantasías infantiles.

Por cualquier recoveco los libros parecían sonreírle, invitándole a abrirles y despojarles de su vestidura de polvo. Esculturas de hielo llenaban el lugar, impasibles a los efectos de un cambio de temperatura, sin que nada fuese capaz de derretirlos.

Atraída por una llamada silenciosa, dejó el candelabro en el suelo y tomó asiento en un hermoso trono de cristal. Estaba muy frío al contacto, pero su superficie era lisa y translúcida. Eligió uno de los libros que a su espalda aguardaban, y el vaho se condensó en espesas bocanadas cuando lo exploró, expectante.

Quería saber más del inventor y las razones que le habían llevado hasta allí; su elección no fue arbitraria, había dado con el volumen perfecto.

El desaparecido genio legó muchos artilugios al mundo, los cuáles ahora permanecían olvidados bajo los oscuros techos del edificio. Y de todos dichos inventos, había uno asombroso.

Repasó con los dedos el relieve plateado de las letras grabadas en la cubierta de cuero, leyéndolas en voz baja.

- "Memorias"...

El corazón le latía con rítmica fuerza al abrirlo. Una luz brotó de las páginas, y le transportó a un dulce e intenso sopor.

Sophie se quedó dormida sobre la cómoda butaca con el libro en su regazo, pero sus sueños no provenían del interior de su mente: era el libro quién se los dictaba.

Exactamente no eran imágenes aleatorias del subconsciente... Aquél maravilloso artilugio tenía la capacidad de absorber los recuerdos de los que habían puesto un pie sobre el castillo, permitiéndole revivirlos, interiorizarlos, sentir la dicha o la pena como si fuesen propias.

Vio Suburbia prácticamente un siglo atrás, con sus calles simétricamente trazadas, sus barrios todavía en expansión tras la bonanza económica que siguió a la Gran Guerra. En lo alto había una colina desierta, y un joven con su esposa entregando un cheque.

La pareja se miró feliz, contemplando el enclave donde harían realidad sus ilusiones. Los enamorados invirtieron muchas horas, dinero, sudor y lágrimas en conseguirlo, pero años más tarde la mansión se erigió majestuosa, siendo visible desde cualquier punto de la llanura.

Cientos de reuniones, bailes y festejos acogieron los salones y jardines, siempre llenos de gentes deseosas de visitar el asombroso palacete. La mayor de esas fiestas llegó cuando la mujer quiso anunciar a todos que estaba a la espera de dos gemelos, propagándose la felicidad a los cuatro vientos.

Sophie se agitó levemente desde su vigilia cuando una terrible angustia la invadió. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al experimentar el dolor del inventor al perderla a ella y sus dos hijos antes de que siquiera llegaran a nacer.

Un manto de tenebrosidad le cubrió, llegando el fin de los banquetes, el color y los deseos de buenaventura. Poco a poco ya nadie acudía a verle, respetando su deseo de aislarse en duelo.

El tiempo pasó, las rejas de la mansión se cerraron con llave, y el apuesto joven se convirtió en el inventor ermitaño, amparado en el desconcierto y los rumores creados por la masa. ¿Qué haría ahí encerrado día tras día? Nadie lo sabía.

Ante el secreto primaba el miedo, y frente al miedo, la prudencia.

La invitada murmuró en sueños palabras sin sentido, dejándose abrazar ahora por la esperanza y el cariño. Eso fue lo que el anfitrión albergó cuando se entregó de lleno a su mayor reto: no quería abandonar el mundo sin saber lo que se sentía ante la presencia de otra vida creada por él. Aunque fuese una falsa paternidad, dotaría a sus creaciones de todo lo mejor que el ser humano podía reunir.

Muchas lunas y soles empleó en conseguirlo; la emoción que ahora Sophie revivía fue idéntica a la de él la mañana en que Edward abrió los ojos.

Mas también sintió el temor a la muerte cuando ésta quedó cercana, y el reproche por no haber tenido tiempo de despertar al _otro_.

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de despertar, una lágrima de alegría rodó por sus mejillas... Un nuevo recuerdo afloró en su percepción, el espíritu embriagador y cálido que tantas veces le consoló de niña, el hada madrina que le había alentado a soñar despierta en un mundo demasiado negro.

Pudo ver a la abuela Kim, así como al amor que profesaba a aquél lugar y su tímido habitante. Veía retazos de ella por doquier, su espíritu estaba presente en cada palmo de la casa, en cada chispa de pureza enterrada bajo la soledad.

Su despertar fue lento, reconfortante. Los primeros rayos del amanecer penetraban por los ventanales, a los que acudió corriendo, abriéndolos de par en par.

Suburbia estaba preciosa cubierta en nieve la mañana de Navidad. No era justo que sus convecinos temieran esa blanqueza por supercherías sin fundamento. Al respirar el gélido aire se dijo que su misión todavía no había concluido.

Caminó hasta la sala principal renovada en energías, y allí se topo con los dos manostijeras. El negro brillante de sus ropas, rematado por hebillas de todo tipo, hacía del contraste entre lo blanquecino de sus pieles y lo dispar de sus cabellos un equilibrio encantador.

Edward sonrió levemente al contemplar la melena devuelta y engrifada de la muchacha.

- ¿Puedo cortarte el pelo?

Ella asintió, sentándose en una banqueta giratoria, dando vueltas sobre sí misma hasta quedar a la altura adecuada. Totalmente relajada se dejó hacer ante los expertos dedos metálicos.

Alphred estudiaba los movimientos, intrigado por la noción de sus propias habilidades. Cuando el inventor le creó, dejó impreso en su alma que debía permanecer siempre junto a Edward, pues él le amaría y acompañaría toda la eternidad. Mientras que la noche era precavida y solitaria, el día era impetuoso, expandiendo lo inmenso de su corazón como si de la luz del sol se tratase.

- ¿Me dejarías ayudarte? - le preguntó a su igual.

Edward asintió, haciéndole partícipe en el lado izquierdo de la cabellera de Sophie.

Las extremidades metálicas del rubio se movieron, primero con algo de dubitación y entumecimiento. Imitaban el quehacer de Edward a velocidad moderada, llenándose el espacio del sonido seco de los cabellos cortados.

Una lluvia de puntas y mechones se desperdigó por doquier, arrancándole carcajadas a ella. El resultado final estuvo conseguido, y aunque la zona del novato no había quedado demasiado pareja, no permitió que fuese modificada.

- Es mi orgullo llevar un peinado tan original. - afirmó.

Les miró a los dos, anunciándoles lo que a continuación iban a hacer, repleta de creatividad y predisposición.

- Vamos a darle a Suburbia su mejor regalo de Navidad. ¡Llenaremos los jardines de más esculturas, vistamos de gala los salones! Celebraremos una gran fiesta para que todos os puedan conocer y lleguen a quereos tanto como mi abuela y yo.

Ellos parecieron sorprendidos, buscando Alphred la mirada de Edward.

- ¿Más figuras?  
- Sí¡tú también tienes el talento! - asintió entusiasmada. - ¿De dónde podemos obtener hielo?

El escultor por excelencia le indicó que le siguiera hasta la habitación del inventor. Una vez los tres allí, señaló la maquinaria de una de las creaciones, aquella mediante la que se surtía de materia prima para los trabajos.

Sophie indagó en los botones, tratando de realizar alguna conexión entre el funcionamiento de la máquina del día anterior y esa. El afilado dedo de Edward le mostró cuál era la palanca de encendido.

El estruendo del engranaje interior dio paso a unos enormes bloques de hielo que salieron por una cinta transportadora.

- ¡Es estupendo! Llevemos todos los bloques al jardín, y cuando os pongáis a diseñar, yo me encargaré de las invitaciones y hacer correr la voz.

Entre más risas hicieron uso de cuantos trastos encontraron, tomándoles unas horas poblar los exteriores de pedazos de cristal. Una vez todos dispuestos, Edward sugirió hacer un enorme árbol decorado, como los que había visto en la casa cuando la familia de Sophie le adoptó momentáneamente.

- Me parece fantástico. Voy a buscar materiales dentro para hacer carteles y tarjetas. - dijo ella.

Y mientras la joven se sumergía en el universo del castillo, los dos seres se situaron alrededor del bloque macizo, iniciando el mayor de ambos la talla de la silueta del tronco.

Rebajó el grosor del bloque hasta convertirlo en un cilindro irregular, dibujando a continuación las estrías y demás relieves.

Sophie se asomó desde otra de las ventanas, observando cómo la escarcha flotaba alrededor de ellos mientras trabajan el cristal helado.

Alphred se esforzó, adquiriendo velocidad y destreza a medida que avanzaban los minutos. Sin embargo, al tratar de definir un adorno de los tantos que el árbol llevaría, sintió algo que desconocía: dolor físico.

Edward paró, contemplando el corte y la diferencia entre el rojo de la sangre que manaba de su mentón, y el intenso azul de sus ojos.

Los bucles dorados se contornearon cuando el primer manostijeras acercó el rostro al suyo con la intención de curarle. No podía alzar los dedos para limpiarle la herida, pues se la abriría mucho más...

Así que con suavidad depositó sus besos primero sobre la mejilla, descendiendo hasta la futura cicatriz, acabando por rozar trémulamente sus labios.

El vínculo irrompible entre los dos quedó sellado cuando Alphred le rodeó entre un amasijo de cuchillas, sin querer romper esa unión que instintivamente buscaba. Forjando un solo ser de labios y metal conjunto, dedicaron lo que eran, día y noche, a preparar un museo de cristal con el que ganarse el respeto de los pueblerinos.


	4. Capítulo 4 final

**Capítulo 4**

Los niños se levantaron de sus camas tras toda una noche de nerviosismo, aguardando a que el sol les diera permiso para correr al encuentro de la chimenea.

No importaba en qué zona de la ciudad fuese, o si las familias eran más o menos pudientes, pues la misma escena se repetía: pequeños arremolinados alrededor de las luces y las bolas de cristal, quitando a toda prisa los papeles de colores que cubrían sus regalos.

La Navidad llegó con su cielo claro y limpio de nubes, haciendo que la espesa capa de nieve brillara cuán diamante, creando formas caprichosas en los tejados y los diversos renos artificiales que los decoraban.

Un vecino del barrio principal salió a su jardín armado con pala y sal, siendo su intención despejar de hielo el camino hasta la entrada. Se centró en la tarea hasta que una voz femenina le hizo alzar la vista. Se quedó estupefacto al ver a una jovencita correr carretera a través, propagando su mensaje a todo pulmón.

- ¡Acudid a celebrar la Navidad¡Toda Suburbia está invitada!

El vecino se apoyó en el mango de la pala, interesado por el entusiasmo demostrado.

- ¿Invitada a qué?

Sophie se detuvo ante el porche, regalándose su deslumbrante sonrisa.

- A la reconciliación de nuestros corazones.

Y tras ello, señaló con la mano hacia lo alto, consiguiendo que el hombre siguiera la dirección hasta que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, fruto del asombro.

Allá, sobre la colina en la que se alzaba el tenebroso castillo al que nadie iba, un gigantesco árbol de hielo saludaba al nuevo día. Era tan perfecto que parecía haber sido tallado por manos divinas.

Sin embargo, de sus labios brotó el temor.

- Aquél que lo habita es peligroso, todos lo saben.

La chica se acercó hasta él, mirándole atentamente con sinceridad.

- ¿Qué clase de maldad podría crear algo tan hermoso? Olvide los prejuicios y acuda con su familia al atardecer. ¡No olvide pasar el mensaje!

Sophie se alejó de allí sin perder su encantadora expresión, corriendo por las avenidas colindantes, atrayendo la atención de todos aquellos que despertaban poco a poco a la actividad.

El boca a boca y la propia situación de la mansión hizo que ya a la tarde no se hablara de otra cosa en Suburbia. El asfalto y las aceras se llenaron de curiosos que desafiaban al miedo colectivo a la nieve, fascinados por aquella escultura sobrenatural.

Dos hermanos sacaron el regalo que habían recibido, un potente telescopio para observar el firmamento.

- ¡Déjame ver a mi primero! – dijo uno de ellos, colocándose las gafas.

Forcejearon, consiguiendo uno enterrar la cuenca ocular en la mirilla del objetivo. Exclamó agitando las manos, describiendo lo que veía.

- ¡Mira, es el hombre de la historia¡El de las tijeras!  
- Mentiroso. – respondió el otro, apartándole.

Se tuvo que tragar las palabras al verle no sólo a él, sino a uno más.

- ¡Es verdad!

Y mientras una multitud de chiquillos hacía cola para espiar mediante las lentes, Edward y Alphred ultimaban aquélla, su primera obra de arte conjunta.

Con los rayos del sol acariciando su rostro, Alphred descubrió cuál era su verdadero talento. Así como la luz puede crear sombras y relieves con su mera existencia, él poseía un don para detallar los volúmenes.

Su cuerpo menudo, vestido de brillante negro, se contorneaba al ritmo de los dedos de acero, tallando con la espontaneidad que definía su carácter extrovertido. Había nacido hacía menos de un día, pero el lugar parecía otro gracias a él.

Edward supervisaba el trabajo hecho, sobrecogido por la compañía que siempre anheló. Era tan distinto a él… Atrevido, espontáneo y soñador. Dispar también en físico, pero semejante en condición y pureza.

- ¿Lo he hecho bien? – quiso saber.

El ya veterano asintió, felicitando a su amigo, hermano y eterno amante por la labor.

- El inventor habría estado muy feliz.

Alphred le miró con sus ojos celestes, luciendo la profunda cicatriz ya cerrada que había quedado en su barbilla.

- Quiero saber más, Edward. ¿Por qué Sophie se ha ido¿A qué se refería cuando hablaba de la gente mala?

Él suspiró, rememorando aquellos días amargos y el recuerdo de sus aventuras por el mundo exterior. Elevó una tijera hacia la derecha, indicándole que le siguiera.

Los dos caminaron por los bosques que rodeaban la enorme casa, ricos en arboleda tallada ahora repleta de escarcha. Sus figuras de vinilo oscuro resaltaban entre la claridad del jardín de cuento.

Cuando al fin estuvieron en el enclave preciso, procedió a contarle la verdad.

- Nuestro creador no deseaba que sufriéramos, por eso quiso crearnos por completo, pero no pudo acabarnos. – le dijo, moviendo las terminaciones metálicas. – Y la gente nos teme.  
- ¿Por qué hacen eso? – preguntó con la mirada vidriada.  
- Somos diferentes… Pero algunos de ellos también. No todos nos odian.

Entonces buscó sus tijeras con las suyas, rechinando al encontrarse mientras le llevaba hacia un rincón apartado del jardín, en el que una bella estatua de piedra danzaba como si contara con vida propia.

Alphred soltó su mano y maravillado la rodeó, deleitándose con la expresión conseguida, tan realista que le resultaba hasta conocida.

- ¿Quién es?  
- La persona más bella del mundo. – afirmó.

El rubio cerró los ojos, evaporándose la tristeza repentina que había acusado.

- Puedo oír la melodía que está bailando… Esta girando sin parar, y la nieve cae sobre su pelo.

Kim, inmortalizada en granito, cantaba para ellos por la dicha de ver muchos años después de su muerte lo que en vida persiguió. Una parte de su alma se había quedado allí junto a Edward, velándole hasta el día en que ya no tuviera que acompañarle para aliviar su soledad.

- Yo también la escucho. Ella nos protegerá.

Alphred abrió de nuevo los párpados, buscando el cobijo de su pecho palpitante, y el escudo de afilados enseres que no permitirían que nadie le hiriese. Edward le abrazó con cuidado, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza.

Permanecieron así largo rato, sumidos el uno en el calor del otro.

En esos precisos momentos, Sophie lograba su objetivo de arrastrar a toda la ciudad. Los mayores se mostraban recelosos, pero era tanta la curiosidad que un río de adultos, ancianos, adolescentes, jóvenes e infantes la siguió, atravesando la gran reja y subiendo por la empinada senda.

A medida que avanzaban metros, exclamaciones de asombro brotaban por doquier. Todas las figuras que llenaban los caminos atraían a los visitantes, tentados de tocarlas y salirse de la ruta.

Alzaron los cuellos hacia arriba, tragando saliva al bañarles las sombras proyectadas por el castillo y el fastuoso árbol de cristal.

- A veces los malentendidos son injustos y nos procuran dolor. – dijo Sophie tras situarse al frente, siendo rodeada en un círculo informal. – Muchos habéis crecido bajo el influjo de la leyenda, creyendo que tras estas paredes se encontraba un ser horrible y peligroso. Pero no es así. Mi abuela lo sabía, y ella me inculcó su amor hacia ellos.  
- ¿Ellos? – exclamó la peluquera del pueblo.

Lo confirmó, y para cuando pretendía proseguir, se oyeron los gritos de unas personas que se abrían paso entre la multitud.

- ¡Sophie!

Reconoció a quiénes la reclamaban, arrojándose a los brazos de su familia cuando les vio aparecer atropelladamente, apartándose los demás para formar un pasillo.

- ¡Papá, mamá¿Cómo habéis llegado¡Pensé que el aeropuerto estaba cerrado por la tormenta!  
- Conseguimos meternos en el primer vuelo que salió de Phidadelphia. – respondió él.

Por su parte, la madre no pudo ocultar su malestar.

- Cariño¿qué haces en este lugar? Ya sabes que no…  
- Estábamos equivocados, y os lo voy a demostrar.

Se alejó de los suyos, pidiéndoles a todos que la siguieran.

- Pero Sophie… - insistió el matrimonio.

Ella les miró con dulzura, muy segura de si misma.

- Hacedlo por la abuela.

La mujer se emocionó ante el recuerdo de su madre, accediendo no sin cierta reticencia a caminar entre las nieves. La muchedumbre bordeó la casa entre más y más tallas que reflejaban los colores de la puesta de sol.

Un murmullo unánime surgió cuando se toparon con la prodigiosa estatua de Kim, y la pareja de escultores a sus pies. Ellos, todavía aferrados, se giraron para confrontar a sus invitados. Se soltaron lentamente, bajando los brazos con naturalidad, quedando desplegadas las tijeras.

Sophie observó que el velo de temor era mayor en Edward y Alphred que en sus convecinos. Avanzó hasta situarse entre ambos, y les tomó de las tijeras con sumo cuidado, dirigiéndose por vez última a los congregados.

- Vivamos en armonía y sin represalias inútiles. Kim así lo quería.

El rostro semi inexpresivo de Edward por los cortes se curvó en una sonrisa, hablando con timidez.

- Podéis venir siempre que queráis, y todos los años haremos más esculturas de hielo para que celebréis aquí este día.

Uno de los muchos niños presentes logró escapar de la vigilancia, mirando fijamente a Alphred hasta estar ante él. Alzó un dedo para tocar sus frías cuchillas, y el manostijeras correspondió arrodillándose parcialmente para poder encararle y hacerle una mueca graciosa. Ante la diversión del pequeño, las últimas reservas de los habitantes de Suburbia desaparecieron.

La madre de Sophie se secó las lágrimas, susurrándole a su marido al oído.

- Mírala… Ha regresado entre nosobotros. – dijo, mirando la estatua.

La paz enterrada bajo la incomprensión inundó cada centímetro del jardín, y las gentes se desperdigaron por doquier para admirar las maravillas de cristal, viviendo la mejor noche de Navidad que se recordaba.

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, y todos miraron hacia el cielo ya oscuro, decidiendo que era hora de regresar a casa. Quisieron despedirse de los escultores, pero por mucho que buscaron no les encontraron.

Los últimos en marcharse fueron los miembros la familia que más ligada estaba a la mansión. El matrimonio alentó a su hija para volver a su casa en Suburbia y celebrar la cena pospuesta por motivos de tráfico aéreo.

Sophie así hizo, feliz por estar con los suyos y haber obrado justicia. Al fin su sueño de niña estaba cumplido, y la fe que siempre tuvo en la abuela Kim estaba bien fundada.

Movida por un presentimiento demasiado real como para venir de su interior, se dejó llevar por el espíritu que desde siempre la había velado. Miró hacia los ventanales, y les vio.

Desde el enorme agujero que todavía permanecía en los tejados del castillo manaba escarcha. Edward y Alphred esculpían hielo, creando para ella una hermosa lluvia de pequeños cristales.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras el agua helada refrescaba sus mejillas. El viento se llevaba los copos, propagándolos varios kilómetros a la redonda.

La joven cerró la puerta exterior de la mansión, de ahora en adelante sin cadenas que la cercaran. Pudo partir de allí completamente plena, pues no se dejaba más asuntos que resolver.

Asimismo, supo que siempre les tendría cerca, pues la esencia de los dos le llegaría a través del aire en forma de suntuosas heladas.

Edward y Alphred le darían la bienvenida cada invierno con su particular homenaje, haciendo lo que mejor sabían…

La recibirían esculpiendo neviscas.

_**.: Fin :.**_


End file.
